


Day 1 - Waking Up Restrained

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020, dark!hopper, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 1 of Whumptober.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Kudos: 7





	Day 1 - Waking Up Restrained

  
  


My head was foggy and heavy, like it weighed far more than my neck could handle as I tried to shift. I was on a hard, dusty surface if the ache in my shoulder and tickling in my nose was anything to go by. I groaned softly, coughing as the dust-filled air shifted around me. My eyes fluttered open, but my vision was bleary like a horrible hangover. I blinked quickly, trying to focus my eyes on something and clear whatever had built up in my sleep. The room finally came into focus, a grimy wood floor being the first thing I laid my eyes on. I tried to lift my head again, seeing the room nearly empty like no one lived here. A wave of dizziness washed over me, making me drop my head back to the floor harder than I intended.

I moved to push myself up gasped in pain and surprise as pain shot up my wrists. I tried to separate them, but they were bound behind my back and whatever was restraining me was looped around something sturdy. Both wrists were aching from the position, so I tried to push myself up with my shoulder. I slowly raised myself, feeling like I’d been punched in the gut with how sore I was. I lolled my head back, hitting it on something metallic and rough. I turned my head and saw that I was secured to a radiator and slumped my shoulders in defeat. I yanked on my restraints again, but they didn’t budge.

“Hello?” I called out, simultaneously hoping for, and dreading a response.

The place was quiet and eerily so. You could hear the faint sounds of nature outside, leading me to assume this was a cabin coupled with the rustic look of the place. I grew increasingly scared as I sat there alone. How did I get here? Who brought me here? How was anyone going to find me? I had started to let the tears fall as I started to shake with panic.

And then I heard it.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Snap._

_Thump._

The footsteps grew louder outside the cabin until I heard the door bang open loudly. My breath caught in my throat as the footsteps hammered around the other room.

“H-hel,” I tried to speak but was panicking too much to get the rest out.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, allowing me to hear my blood rushing in my ears as my heartrate sped up. When I didn’t say anything again right away, the footsteps started again.

“Hello?” I got my bearings and called out. “Can someone help me?” my voice shook as a sob ripped from my throat.

The footsteps stopped again, then grew louder as they made their way toward me. I scrambled to get my legs in front of me defensively, pressing my back against the radiator. An all too familiar form stepped into the room, a hand on his revolver which was tucked firmly in its holster.

“Chief! Chief! You have to help me, please,” relief flooded my entire body as I saw the Chief of Police walk into the room.

He walked in, glancing at me briefly but ignoring my pleas. He poked his head into a half open closet, running his hand along the door jam and gathering dust on his fingers. He brought his head back out, rubbing the dust between his thumb and forefinger.

“How’d you get in here?” he asked gruffly, looking around the room for any clues.

“I—I don’t know, I just woke up here,” I cried.

“Who brought you he—.”

“I don’t know, Chief, please! Before whoever it is comes back!” I pulled against my restraints fervently.

A deep chuckle filled the musty air and it took me too many seconds to realize it was coming from him. His huge frame turned toward me, staring down me with the brim of his hat darkening his eyes more than normal in the low light.

I gulped, “Chief?”

The Chief stalked toward me, his brown boots falling heavily onto the creaky wooden floors. He dropped to one knee, resting his forearm on his thigh. His upper body still towered over me despite his drop in height. I shook more violently the closer he got to me, feeling my heart sink into my stomach as a sinister grin spread over his face.

“What’s the matter?” he murmured lowly, his hand that had rested on his gun coming up to my face. It wasn’t until I felt cold metal on my chin that I realized he had pulled his revolver out and was now using it to tilt my chin up. “You don’t wanna stay here with me?”


End file.
